


Coffee Breath

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Series: Tumblr Asks [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, The ages old fight: coffee vs. tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: Anonymous asked:Steter and coffee breath. That's all I ask of you.





	Coffee Breath

**Author's Note:**

> _There’s a chance I did more than just coffee breath but oh well you gave me the idea so it’s technically your fault anyways…_

Peter leaned in and kissed Stiles, combing his fingers through the younger man’s slightly messy locks.  
Stiles, in turn, grunted and pulled back, his face twisted into a grimace. Peter simply rolled his eyes. “I still don’t understand how you aren’t a coffee person,” he huffed, taking a long swallow from his mug, haphazardly glaring at the man over its rim.  
“What can I say? I come from better stock than you, you coffee consumer,” Stiles crinkled his nose, pulling his legs up into the recliner as he sipped at his hot tea.  
Peter actually choked a little on his coffee from the sudden laughter that bubbled up in him. He cleared his throat and set his mug on the side table, leaning forward and giving Stiles a once over. He was in an old worn tee and oversized sweats that were rolled up to his knees.  
Stiles narrowed his eyes even more, flipping Peter off. “Don’t look at me with that tone of eyebrow.”  
“I’ll stop, once you admit that drinking tea makes you no better than me.”  
“Make me.”  
“That can be arranged,” Peter smirked, standing from the couch and walking towards Stiles. He leaned down, about to kiss him, but a finger to his lips stopped him.  
“Brush your teeth, sweetie. Then we can discuss you making me admit to anything.”  
Peter curled his lip and growled quietly, baring his fangs for show as he stood up. “Or, I could, I don’t know, throw your shit tea in the lake outside.”  
“Hm, an even lesser version of the Boston Tea Party. I’m unimpressed. And okay with it. I have a secret stash that you don’t know about, babe. Wanna try again?”  
Peter rolled his eyes and pushed forward, pressing their lips together and caging Stiles in place on the recliner as he straddled the younger man’s waist.  
Stiles had the wherewithal to glare at him before sighing and kissing back, looping his arms around Peter’s neck.  
When they broke apart, Stiles made a show of grimacing and trying to swallow the offensive taste in his mouth. “You’re lucky I love you, after that bullshit you just pulled.”  
“I’ll just keep doing it until you get off your high horse you seem to have come to love,” Peter murmured, pressing soft kisses along Stiles’ jawline. He covered his mate’s mouth with an amused chuckle, stopping whatever thought he was about to express before connecting their lips again, combing his fingers through his hair and humming quietly.  
Stiles gave in quickly this time, leaning up and surprising Peter when he playfully rubbed their tongues together. He growled happily, pressing him against the chair as he pressed his own tongue in, shivering happily at the soft whimper Stiles offered in response.  
   
They’d spent either too much or not enough time making out when Peter finally completely pulled away, moving to press sloppy kisses along Stiles’ clavicle.  
“I guess coffee breath isn’t that bad. Almost as bitter as you,” He murmured, giggling at the playful glare Peter offered in response. “It’s just a different bitter than tea. I guess I’ll get used to it, especially if you won’t stop drinking it after dating me for two years.”  
“I could say the same for you, still drinking tea and scoffing in the face of coffee after two years,” Peter smirked, gently nipping at Stiles’ jaw before kissing the corner of his mouth.  
“The important thing is that we love each other.”  
“Bullshit. You love tea more than you love me,” Peter teased, running his hands down Stiles’ arms, revelling in the goosebumps that rose on his skin. He tangled their fingers together as he kissed Stiles tenderly, settling more comfortably in his lap and against his chest.  
“I don’t love tea more than I love you. I kiss you in the morning before I kiss my mug.”  
“But you think of your tea right when you wake up.”  
“Not true. The first thing I thought of this morning was ‘why the fuck is it so cold’ and then I remembered your dumb ass takes the covers and I really need to buy my own blanket,” Stiles said with a pointed look, steamrolling over Peter when he opened his mouth to keep it going. “Which is still me thinking of you first, even if I was cussing you out for making my feet cold.”  
Peter huffed and rolled his eyes, moving to sit sideways in Stiles’ lap, tucking his feet between his leg and the arm of the chair. “You still thought about the blanket,” He mumbled, tucking his nose under Stiles’ jaw, closing his eyes and sighing quietly.  
“Mm, but you had the blanket, so it was still about you,” Stiles chuckled, brushing his fingers over Peter’s cheekbone. He reached for the blanket beside them, careful not to disturb his boyfriend, before draping it over them.  
“But I also know it meant you had nightmares, so I just untangled you from it and curled up beside you. Figured you wouldn’t want to wake up at 6 if that were the case,” He whispered, looping his arms around Peter beneath the blanket. “And then I realized you were drinking your hazelnut coffee, which is your comfort coffee.”  
“You hate coffee, but know different ones?” Peter mumbled, his words slurring slightly as he started to drift off.  
“Of course I did. I love you more than I dislike coffee, which means I’ve got your patterns down,” Stiles smiled, rubbing Peter’s leg before settling a hand on his hip. “Get some rest, stinky breath.”  
“You love it.”  
“Shut up,” Stiles smiled, leaning his head back against the back of the recliner and closing his own eyes.  
   
He may hate coffee breath, but he could appreciate what coffee did for his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come check me out on Tumblr?](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
